not alone
by sydneyporter463
Summary: based off movie's... Annabelle woods finally landed a job and cant wait to start but when she gets there it's nothing like she expected, but that doesn't mean she can't try. she make's new friends which are actually the only friends she has. she has kept a secret from them but what happens when one of them finds out her secret? can she work with a team of "freaks"? find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guy's for all the people who like my story destiney,fate,luck,and love and are waiting for chapter 4 im taking a break it's been stressing me out so im starting on hellboy! I hope you guy's will like it! please comment, send me messages PLEASE im begging you! this is the official chapter one sorry about importing chapter 1 of my first story it was a document misshape :). **

** WARNING: story and chapter contain language.**

* * *

beep! beep! beep! beep! beep! beep! beep! my alarm clock went off really loudly in my ear as I lay in the messy bed that was nice looking when I went to sleep. I reached my hand out towards the alarm clock on the end table and start to bang it with my hand after the fifth time it still wouldn't shut up so I yanked the cored out and threw it to the ground. I sat up in bed and took my phone out from under my pillow and looked at the time 9:30 am. I jumped out of my bed and threw my phone onto the messy sheet's. I grabbed the curtains covering the window and yanked them aside revealing the gray sky and giving off some light into my dark apartment bedroom. I ran into the bathroom got a shower, bushed my teeth, brushed my hair and blow dried it, and then I put skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top and white socks and black and white converse on. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and threw a lite black jacket on. it was time to go and see my new job.

* * *

I was riding on my scooter up to a black gate with a large beautiful white building behind it. I parked my scooter in front of the black gate. I got off the scooter and onto the black pavement. I take off my helmet letting my straight shoulder blade length, deep copper brown hair fall onto my back I set the helmet in the metal basket in front of my scooter. I pulled my hair back up into a messy bun and I walk towards a buzzer with a big golden sign above it. I was confused. " waste management services?" I say to myself. I just shrug and press a button with the number 103 above it. there was a brief buzz and a rude voice came on the intercom. " what is it?" she or he said to me very rudely. I lean towards the mic " Annabelle woods, FBI." I say in a nervous voice. " transfer from Quantico." I add, I lean back when the whole front of the speaker comes down and this giant metal camera comes out and up to my right eye. " look at the birdie, son." the voice said. it takes two pictures of my eye. I pull back and I start to rub my eye and blink it. after a couple seconds of examining my eye my picture shows up then the lock disengages and the gate opens. I get on my scooter and I drive into the unloading area ( parking lot).

I walk into the building. it was very fancy and clean, it was a nice building. I walk onto a square with a big golden seal on it. it was a giant hand with a sword in it. I stand there quietly holding two brief cases and a duffel bag under my arm looking at a man at this giant desk, in this fancy uniform. " hello, im anne..." he cut me off. " you are late. that's what you are. five minuets. " he said with an attitude. " yes, I know. im going to-" he cuts me off again, I would really like to slap the older man right now. " section 51, I know. watch your hands and elbows." he says. " pardon?" I say confused. " watch your hands and elbows." he says a little bit irritated. all of a sudden hydraulics were hissing and I was sinking into the floor. I look up and the floor closed above me. this place was huge! how can they fit this in one building. it was amazing! I hit the ground and bounce a little bit when I do and the platform powers down. I look around for a second or two and then I walk towards this golden door with these different marking's on it. I push the door open and I hear classical jazz music playing softly. " hello?" I call out. I walk forwards. this room is amazing! there were books everywhere and beautiful statues and a red rug. oh my god this was like paradise to me! and then there was this random huge fish tank on the side ' I dunno maybe there's fish in there?' I quickly think to myself still soaking in the beauty of this room! I walk forwards and then there's a voice. " turn the pages please, if you don't mind." he asked very politely. I set my bags down and I start squinting at the tank and slowly walking towards it. what was... there's this squeaking sound against the glass and not believing my eyes there was this humanoid fish guy in there, I jump a little bit and widen my eye's " oh, shit!" I yell a little bit. his webbed hand was up against the glass " please, the pages."he says gesturing the other hand to four platforms identical to each other holding different books. I was calmed down a little bit more but my heart was still beating fast. I nod slowly " ok." I say as my voice goes an octave higher. I walk to the far right one, grab the page and turn it. I do that three more times then I turn around to face him again. I was calmed down now. " thank you." he said bowing his head briefly. I grin a little bit more " not a problem." I said bowing my head briefly to. " these? your reading these?" I ask a little confused. he pushes both hands against the glass and looks behind me. I quickly turn around with my arms folded together. there was an old man with a white beard and short white hair wearing a brown suit, a dark red vest, a red tie, a white dress shirt, brown leather dress shoes, holding a cane and wearing round glasses. " four books at once, everyday... as long as im here to turn the pages." he says in somewhat of a weak raspy voice. I heard fish guy pull away from the glass because there was a squeaking sound. the old man walks towards me. " my name's broom. professor Trevor broom." he says holding out a hand, I gladly take it " sir, im anna..." there was a squeaking sound against the glass of the tank I let go of the professors hand a quickly turn around. " agent Annabelle j. woods Kansas city. '89, "j" stands for jane, mother's older sister. cut on your lip happened last night at 9:35 pm when you ran into a pole. you wonder if it will leave a scar." fish boy said, I couldn't help but smile I chuckled a little bit " how did he...?" I was interrupted by a confused voice " he? most people call him it when they first saw him?" I turn towards the professor " well... he's alive isn't he? and just because he looks different doesn't mean he can be called "it", that's disrespectful in my eye's." I say wholeheartedly, the professor had a small smile creep up on his face, and chuckled he walks towards me " you show great respect to anyone, no matter who, or what." he says gesturing to fish boy " they are." he adds. "you will fit right in my dear." he says very kindly. I briefly bow my head in respect. he walks past me towards the tank " Abraham sapien." he said Abraham swam to the side were the professor was, " discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. trinian's foundling hospital, Washington." he informs me, I walk to the tank and stand beside the professor and look at Abraham with him, " his name was taken from this little inscription stuck to the side of his tank." I look at the framed small piece of paper and read " icthyo sapiens. April 14, 1865." I say a little shocked. the professor pulled down this cylinder shaped tube. " the day that Abraham Lincoln died. hence " Abe sapien." he says grabbing these metal grabber kitchen utensil, grabbing a rotten egg and putting it into the cylinder tube. I put the back of my hand against my nose and make a couple gagging noises. " hmm, rotten eggs." professor broom says as he puts another one in the tube and closes it. " delicacy. abe loves them." he adds as he turns and walks away. I put my hand down to my side and watch as abe swims towards the rotten eggs in his tank and grab one and eat it. " how does he know so much about me?" I ask curios l at professor broom. " abe posses a unique frontal lobe. " unique." that's a word you'll hear frequently around here." professor broom says making sure I turned the right pages of the books. as abe grabs the last egg I turn around and follow him. " sir, where am I, exactly?" I ask him looking around the room briefly then back at him. professor broom turned around and I stopped in front of him " as you entered the lobby, there was an inscription. " in the absence of light, darkness prevails." I knit my eyebrows together at the inscription. " there are things that go bump in the night, agent woods, make no mistake about that, and we are the ones who bump back." he adds. we started to leave the room, I turn my head to the tank " goodbye Abraham." I say. he turns towards me, puts his hand on the glass " goodbye agent woods." and with that as are last words we walk to another room.

professor broom typed in a code to open a door. the door opens and we start to walk through a hallway with a lot of ancient relics it was really cool. " 1937, Hitler joins the Thule society, a group of germen aristocrats obsessed with the occult." he says, then another metal door opens revealing more hallway and relics. " 1938, he acquired the spear of Longinus, which pierced the side of Christ he who holds it becomes invincible hitlers power increases tenfold." I look over at a long silver blade wrapped in a white faded cloth. I look back up at professor broom and I quickly go to his side. " 1943, president Roosevelt decides to fight back. the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense is born. 1958, the occult war has finally come to an end with the death of Adolf Hitler." wait what? that's not correct. I stop " 1945, you mean." I hesitantly said. he stopped and turned to me. " hitler died in '45." I add, what was he going to say when I corrected him, a professor. a smile goes on his face, he chuckles " did he, now?" he says. he turns back around " oh, uh... woods this is agent clay." I walk towards a man in a suit standing formally like he's protecting the president or something. clay has black spiked up hair. what was wrong with it at the hairline? " take his lead, he'll make the introductions." professor broom adds, he reaches in his pocket and hands me two babe Ruth candy bars. ' what in the world?' I think to myself. I grab the babe Ruth's and he starts to walk away. " uh, your not coming?" I ask gesturing towards the door where clay stood guard. brooms stands still with his back towards me, " I handpicked you from a roster of over 70 academy graduates." he turns towards me " make me proud." and with that as his last words he walks off. " there not speaking." I turn towards clay who pulls this metal thing out of his pocket. " professor broom had him grounded." he turns towards the door and walks to it. I quickly run beside him " uh, grounded? who's grounded?" I ask a little scared. clay opens the door with the metal remote thing. and gears on the door start to turn and make noises. he grabs this four handle metal knob and turns it. a red alarm comes out of the wall buzzing. clay looks at me " ok, you saw the fish guy, right?" he asks me I couldn't help but a little smile form on my face. " uh, yeah. that was weird?" I lied to him, that was cool and awesome! it broke my heart to call him weird though. " yeah. right." he says like there's something even weirder behind this door, he turns and pulls the handle of the heavy metal door and opens it. he looks back at me " well, come on in. meet the rest of the family." I raise both of my eyebrows.

we both walk into a room and clay pushes a cart filled with giant metal bowls filled to the brim with food. " he gets fed six times a day. he's got a thing for cats." umm yeah I can see that there was a least a dozen cats in that room. clay stops the cart next to the table. " you'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend." there were TV's on my right, most of them had a video of a girl with medium-long black hair. " he never goes out unsupervised." I was confused I had to ask " who?" I say confused. he hands me a comic book. I look at it. all it was is a picture of hellboy fighting random stuff off. " I hate those comic books." I look up and widen my eyes and my mouth falls open a little bit. " they never get the eyes right." he says. I look at the comic book then back at him, " hellboy." I say in complete awe. everything was there the res skin, the giant stone hand, the six pack everything and he was just standing there smoking a cigar and lifting a weight. " he's real." I say still in shock. " yeah, 60 years old by our count, but, uh, he doesn't age like we do. think reverse dog years. he's barley out of his 20's." clay said. " what's with the hair, clay? finally got them implants, huh?" hellboy says to him. clay laughs uncomfortably and takes his hand and starts to comb his hairline with his fingers, it'll- it'll fill in." he says. " who's the squirt?" hellboy says looking at me. " agent woods is your new liaison." clay informs him, he groans and throws the weight down onto the ground " I don't want her." he says sternly. " what, you get tired of me, clay?" he adds. he lights his cigar. " the candy, give him the candy." clay whispers to me. " oh, uh, sir, I, uh... I have these for you." I say holding up the babe ruth's, he looks at me and closes the lighter, " fathers back?" he asks clay nods "mm-hmm." he mumbles. " he still angry?" hellboy asks. " well, you did break out." clay says looking down. " ah, I wanted to see her." hellboy says. " nobody's bissness." he says. " it is, you got yourself on TV again." clay says. " woods, huh? you got a first name, woods?" he asks, " try not to stare he hates it when people stare." clay whispers to me. I close my eyes, " Annabelle. uh, Annabelle woods, but just call me anne." I say. I open my eyes and look at him. he starts to walk towards me, "stare at what?!" I whisper back. " his horns he files 'em to fit in." clay whispers back. a cat meows. he grabs the babe ruth's and starts to open one. he blows smoke into my face and I slowly move my eye's up to his shaved down horns. he sighs and looks at me, " what you looking at, anne?" he says with a little attitude. I look back into his yellow eyes " uh... oh, no, no. nothing. uh, n- nothing at all." an alarm started buzzing and flashing red, a female computer voice came on the intercom, " code red." she said. hellboy looked at the flashing alarm. " hey, hey, hey. there playing our song, come on, champ" hellboy says he hits me in the stomach hard enough to make me grunt, that's because he hit me with his stone hand. " lets fight some monsters." he says, and him and clay walk out and I follow behind.

* * *

**hey guys so that was chapter one im sorry it was so long, hey don't worry I will throw my own scenes in there ok! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YOU CHAPTER 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

** hey guys! so here's chapter 2 of not alone! im having so much fun wrighting this and love all my viewers and visitors, you guys are amazing xoxox :)! **

** WARNING: chapter contains blood and language**

* * *

we ended up having to leave at night time, considering we got the call in the morning but whatever. they had to get ready and so do I. I took off my jacket, and my tank top, and put on a black- long sleeve V-neck sweater. I pulled the sleeves over my hands. I put my jacket back on and walk out of my room, to pass the time I just walked around the B.P.R.D. I walked down the relics hall, and found myself stopped in front of the door leading to the study/library/ Abraham's room. ' I wasn't even trying to come here?' I thought to myself. I just shrugged and put both hands on the door and pushed it open. I walked in half expecting abe to be out of his tank. I stopped on the first and looked at Abraham at one bookshelf looking for a book to read. now that I get a good look at him... he was truly magnificent. he had light blue skin, black strips on his legs and back and his head. he also had black zig-zag lines going over his head and over his eyes, and white markings. and he wore this rubber pants that came down to the top of his knees. I grinned and folded my arms together, " hey fish boy." I said interrupting the silence. he turned towards me and our eyes locked together. his eyes were... big. and they were blue outlined and completely black in the middle. and I had human eyes which were also a light blue. his eyes seemed to light up when he realized who I was. he was holding a small brown book, it was written by William Shakespeare. " oh, agent woods. hello." he said a little excited. I walked down the steps and sat down on a couch and crossed my legs. " I didn't know you were a fan of William Shakespeare?" I said a little curios. he sat down beside still keeping eye contact with each other. " uh yes im quite fond of his work... are you a fan of him?" abe asked back. I just simply nod. " may I?" I said gesturing to the book with a hand. " of coarse." he said placing the book in my hand. I started flipping through the pages of the hard covered book looking for my favorite quote. " ah, here it is page 104 chapter 4 paragraph 3, sentence 2 is my favorite quote from him." I said like having an identic memory. little did I know that this was one of abe's favorite quotes by him to," as he was valiant, I honor him; so are they all, all honorable men." I read to Abraham. I looked back at him he looked a little surprised, " that's one of my favorite quotes by him as well." he said shocked a little bit. I chuckle a little bit, " really? that's a coincidence!" I say while chuckling. I give him back the book and he lays it on the other side of him. " Ms. woods?" he asks, I shake my and then look at him " anna please, just call me anna." I say to abe. " alright, anna. I think your different then your letting on?" he says curiously. I widen my eyes. " I, uh... don't know what you mean." I say a little scared. " I think you gave me wrong information when we first met." he reply's back. ' there's no way im getting out of this.' I think to myself. I sigh and close my eyes. I take my left hand and I hold it out to him. " go on do your little thing." I tell him sounding defeated. he grabs my hand and closes his eyes. I didn't hide anything from him. I gave him every detail. I knew this would get around somehow and I would probably be replaced by someone else as red's nanny. ( which I didn't mind that.) we both opened our eyes, I sighed and turned towards him and we locked eye contact. we were silent for a moment or two and we didn't let go of each others hands... at all. my ears were red and hot, I always do that when I get nervous. then here comes the blushing ugh! I swallowed and slid my hand out of his and put it on my lap and he did the same. there was a long awkward pause and then he broke the silence. " so... um, you have been 23 since 1889 and you also have powers?" he clarified. I nodded still feeling a little awkward. " can you show, me your powers?" he asked, I nodded again. " I can turn invisible." as if on queue I disappeared completely. he widened his eyes. I appeared again. " I can levitate things with my mind." I turned towards the book and it lifted up to abe's face, he looked at it and grabbed it then set it down. I blinked. " and there's one more thing you should know." I stand up and slid my jacket off and lay it on floor, I turned my back towards him showing two long slits. I sighed nervously and I felt my back tingle a little bit. after a couple seconds it stopped. I peered over my shoulder and abe looked completely amazed by what was in front of him. only moments ago I was a normal human and now... I had wings. they were dark brown eagle wings and they were 10 ft tall, and weighed 9 1/2 pounds. my head followed abe as he got up and walked around me examining the wings and myself at the same time, he stopped in front of me and we looked at each other. " there amazing." he said in shock. I folded my wings and turned to the left. I stretched out my right wing to him, " you can feel it if you want." I offer him. he nods and puts his hand on my wing and starts to rub it. I give a wide toothed smile, revealing straight white teeth, I closed my eyes and started laughing. " that tickles!" I laugh to him. what I didn't know was abe was admiring me. he was grinning at the way I smiled and laughed. how the fire in the fire place caught the color in my deep copper brown hair and how it made my fine colored skin glow, it made me look... beautiful, almost. he took his hand off my wing. I became a little disappointed, I kind of liked it, usually I hate being tickled but with him, it was different. its weird? I act totally different around Abraham. I think its fair to say I trust him the most out of everyone here at the B.P.R.D. I turn to him and I wiped a tear from my cheek, " why are you sad?" abe asked concerned, I couldn't help but chuckle " im not sad, its just that you made laugh so hard that I cried tears of joy a little bit!" I corrected him. I picked up my jacket and I felt my back become tingly for a few seconds and then my wings were gone, I looked normal again. I slid my jacket back on and looked back at abe. " we have to leave in a few hours. I will leave you to get ready." I say and walked past him I only got a half a foot and a half past him when he rushed towards me and grabbed my arm gently. I stop and close my eyes and bit my lip but I quickly get a hold of myself. I turn towards him with the slightest of grins on my face, I didn't realize till now that abe was taller than me by 3 inches and that he had a flat nose. " please, we only leave in a few hours maybe you can stay a little longer?" he pleaded a little bit. my grin widens a little more " I guess I can clear my schedule for you." I joke. he lets go of my arm and we go and sit on the couch. I stayed there for about 3 hours just laughing and having fun, I even taught him the game slaps, we played quite a few rounds of that until our hands hurt. I was having so much fun! I really enjoy hanging out with abe, and even though he's like a true genius we were telling the most stupid but very funny jokes! we have become really good friends, plus he didn't judge me for who and what I am, which I don't know why I think he would. but our fun was short lived when the door busted open. I looked over only to find... " ugh, red." I mumble in disappointment. he was fully dressed black shirt, black pants, and a lite brown long leather coat and black boots. he looks at both of us, " what 'a you two love birds doing here! were leaving in 1 hour!" red shouts at us, " LOVEBIRDS?!" I shout back at him, " lets leave abe alone to get ready. lets go, woods." he says still a little angry, he turns and walks out the door, " yes mother!" I shout in frustration, I sigh and roll my eyes. I turn my head towards abe, I grinned " it was really nice talking to you Abraham." I say and I make my way towards the door. I run to reds side. " seriously red! lovebirds! we were just talking!" I shout at him in anger. " yeah, for 3 hours." he scoffed, " no one can talk to Abraham that long without going insane." he added. I just simply rolled my eyes at the comment.

* * *

" RED!" I shouted after him as he jumped over a wall after the demon sammael. I quickly climbed on top of a dumpster and over the wall and landed on the ground. red jumped on top of a truck and ran after him, " wait!" I shout after him, but it was no use he wouldn't listen. I ran after him " were headed towards civilians! ABE is he always this complicated!" I shout through the com, " yes he is so you might want to get used to it now." he says back through the ear piece I groan in frustration and I saw the man in the truck that was filled with pumpkins looks terrified. " hey, crazy costumes, huh? trick or treat!" I yell at him as I ran past the truck. I saw red running in the street dodging cars by inches, " ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shout at him through the com, " YES I AM!" he shouts through the ear piece. tires were screeching and horns were honking. without making a second thought I run into the street, I look right. I spun around and grunted and screamed at the same time and fell on to the road clutching my arm to my chest as the pain from the car hitting my arm ran through my entire body. I got on my knees and looked right again, a car was headed straight for me. red steps in front of me his tail was swishing back and forth as he held up his stone hand to try and stop the black van. it kept coming. " RED MEANS STOP!" he screams and he brings his fist down onto the hood of the car and it completely flips over us and lands behind us on its tires with all airbags out. tires started screeching and every car stopped. I was breathing short breaths, he looked down at me, " you all right?" he asked like nothing happened. I nod. " stay here." he says and he walks off. " screw this im not staying in the rode." I said in a shaky voice. I got up and I walked back to the wall. I climb over it and land on top of the dumpster. I jump onto the ground and put my back against the wall and slid down it putting my knees to my chest and closing my eyes, slowing my breathing and calming my heart rate.

it's been 15 minuets and I still didn't hear from red. I hope he's ok. " hey, woods?" I snap my eyes open and sigh in relief when reds voice came through the ear piece. " yeah, yeah, yeah." I answer back.

" how's your arm?"

" uh, yeah it's fine."

" I know your lying."

"... fine, yes. im lying, it hurts like hell."

" get abe to check that out will ya."

" sure. red where are you?"

" I just fried stinky. listen, uh... tell father ill be home but, uh... he shouldn't wait up."

" no. wait, wait. yeah, I gotta go with you? it's my job remember?"

" hey, woods?"

" yeah?"

" bye."

red turns off his tracker and I couldn't contact him anymore. " damn it." I whisper to myself. I get up and walk around to the front of the building. there were helicopters and police men. then there was a line of guards at the stair cases. I start to walk towards them and one of the men look at me hard. I hold up my B.P.R.D. badge, he nods once, and I put it back in my pocket and I walk through the entrance. and people were looking at the crime scene. my hair was down and messy, I was sweaty, there was dirt on my face and some of my hair was sticking to my face. professor broom was talking to director manning. " every time the media gets a look at him, they come running to me." manning said lighting a cigar.

" im running out of lies, Trevor."

" I thought you liked being on television?"

" I do."

I walked up to professor broom. and stopped there conversation. " professor." I greet politely. I look over at manning and give him a pissed off look " manning." I greeted rudely, " woods." he says in the same tone, we didn't really like each other that much. I look back at professor broom, he looked concerned, " my dear girl, what happened to your arm?" he asked, " oh, it's nothing i'll live. red wanted me to tell you something." I lean towards the professor and I whisper in his ear. " he said he will be home, but don't wait up." I lean back. he nods, " thank you for telling me. maybe you should go check on abe? and let him look at your arm Annabelle?" he offers me " yes professor." I say, and then take my leave. I find Abraham checking out some sort of blade. I grin, " hey fish boy." he looks up, " oh, anna- your arm?" he says a little worried. I look at my arm im still cradling it to my chest, " oh, it's nothing." I tried to calm him down a little. " aj what happened?" he asked me a little bit more seriously. "... uh, I ran into a pole again." I lied to him. he stays quiet for a couple of seconds, " you were hit by a car?!" he says shocked. I sighed " and, you looked into my memory's. I knew you would do that." I say with a little grin on my face, " only because I knew you wouldn't tell me." he adds. he takes one of his gloves off, " let me see." he said gesturing me to him. I sit in front of him and hold out my injured arm, he grabs it with his gloved hand very gently and hovers his ungloved hand over my arm. " well, there's no broken or fractured bones, only a deep cut and a few scrapes." he informs me. " hmm, ok what's my prize? do I get a lollipop?" I joke, we both chuckled." when we get back we will patch it up, ok?" he adds, " yes sir." I say with a grin. he lets go of my arm. " so, have you found anything yet?" I ask him, " im getting a strong pulse from this blade." he informs me, we both look at manning and the professor when we hear them talking about red. "I know where to find him, i'll get him back." professor says, we both look back down at the blade, " hey, fish stick." manning shouts at us. Abraham was holding the blade and I was just watching him do his thing. we both looked up at manning, " don't touch anything." he adds. " I need to touch it, to see." abe reply's. " see what?" manning asks confused. I groan " past, future. getting the big picture air head." I snap with aggravation, " whatever this object holds." abe adds. he hovered his hand closer to the blade, " is he serious?" manning says, " yes, he's serious." I groan. " I wasn't asking you." he snapped at me. I squint my eyes the cigar flew out of his mouth and on to the floor, I lifted up his leg and made it smash on top of his cigar. I blinked. " Annabelle." I hear the professor say. " sorry professor broom." I say only to him. I ended up telling the professor everything and manning new to. everybody knew. " don't worry about fingerprints, never had any." abe says, and then he gasped. I quickly turn my head to him. he turns his head to the professor. " professor... they were here." he tells him. knowing I should get out of the way, I get up and I move to the side. professor broom walked up to abe who was now standing as well. " who was here? Nixon? Houdini? jimmy Hoffa? who?" manning asked. " why don't you stay out of it, ok." I say aggravated. " show me abe. show me what happened here." professor broom asked, he placed his hand on top of abe's and abe takes his gloved hand and places it on top of the professors and he closes his eyes. I waited patiently.

after a couple minuets broom opened his eye's and rushed forward. " professor..." abe said worried and reaching towards him. I rushed after him as well. " I'm alright." he said waving us off, but we followed him anyway. he stops and puts one hand on his back and looks up with his eyes closed, like he's in pain. he started bending forward. " professor!" I shout in worry. abe puts one hand on the professors chest and I put my uninjured hand on his back and look at him with worry. the professor straightens up but still looks in pain. " you..." abe sounded like he struggled to get the words out, I look at the professor even more worried. " you are very sick." abe says with sadness in his voice a little bit. " what?!" I said not wanting to believe it. he opens his eye's, " I don't want hellboy to know." he says seriously. " 60 years ago, they tried to destroy the world. there back. in my lifetime, there back...to finish the job.

* * *

after we got red back from visiting Elizabeth we went back to the B.P.R.D. and had all our injures patched up. I had white bandage wrapped around my whole forearm. and red had his shirt off with a white bandage around his chest. abe was holding metal tweezers examining his cut, and I was leaning up against the wall with my arms crossed. " you were burned, by some organic acid." abe tells red. "mm, I'm lucky that way. ow!" red shouts in pain. abe proceeds to look at the cut. " I worry about you." professor says to red. " me?" red says confused, " well... I wont be around forever you know." broom says walking to the other side of him. " DAMN!" red shouts even louder, he looks at abe, " could you please be a little careful?" he asks sternly. " mm- hmm. big baby." abe mumbles. I laugh to myself. " how long was it latched on to you?" he adds, I look at that disgusting weird tooth thing and then back at red. " oh, I don't know. about five seconds." red guessed. red hisses in pain. " professor look?" abe said, I walk to abe and stood beside him. in his tweezers was this small round yellow thing. " is it bad?" red asks. " abe? is that..." I couldn't finish my sentence. " touched you five seconds, laid three eggs." abe says to red. " didn't even buy me a drink, hmm." red says. abe puts the egg under the scope. " like you need one." I tell him. " I will after this." he says back to me. abe zoomed in on the egg. " the stinger detaches it's self from the tongue and injects the eggs." on the computer screen was a small version of Sammy. " they are very sensitive to heat and light. they need a humid, dark environment to breed." abe tells everyone. " did you ever lose track of him?" I ask red. he sighs, " well, lets see. there was that moment I had the train on top of my head." he said. " we cant risk it. tomorrow you'll go back to the tracks with a group of agents. search the whole place top to bottom. find those eggs and destroy them." professor broom says. after a few minuets. everybody leaves but I stay and help abe clean up. after we took care of the stinger and the eggs we both looked at each other. " thank you again for helping me clean up." abe said to me, " hey it's no problem." I tell him. " on our next mission. please be careful." he told me sounding worried and sad. I put my hand on his chest " no promises, fish boy." giving him an absolutely honest answer, he put his hand on top of mine and our eyes locked together, I wasn't nervous or was wandering what the hell he was doing. our lips were mere inches away from each others. we leaned in ever so slightly towards each other. I closed my eyes and I put my forehead against his. I sighed through my nose. " but i'll try." I whisper to him. I slid my hand out of his and walked towards the door and put my hand on the handle. I closed my eyes and bowed my head and put my other hand on the door. I opened it and walked back to my room. I got a shower and stretched my wings out and washed them as well. I put on a black tank top and shorts. and lied down on my bed and covered myself. I stared at the ceiling with the look of sadness and regret on my face. ' you idiot, why did you leave him like that!' I shouted at myself in my mind. I went back to the moment in the lab. I remember how his hand felt on mine, the way his skin felt against mine, how his breath rolled down my face and neck, and his eyes. at this moment I realized that... I was in love with Abraham. I wish I had never left him. and that moment would never end. I had a sickening feeling in my gut, about the mission tomorrow. I had a feeling it would go horribly wrong. I closed my eyes and kept thinking about Abraham. a fell asleep thinking about him. I hope nothing bad would happen to him tomorrow.

* * *

**IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM, SORRY, IM, SORRY! **

**I know this chapter is long but I hoped you enjoyed it and Devilgirl123 tell me what you think of the chapter! :) XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS I HAVE THE BEST PERSON FOLLOWING ME! HER NAME IS Devilgirl123 PLEASE LOOK AT HER STORYS! FOLLOW HER! PM HER! EVERYTHING! AND KOVY- CLOSET ROMANTIC THANKYOU FOR ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE'S LIST! AND I LOVE ALL MY VEIWERS TO!**

** WARNING: chapter contains language, and blood.**

* * *

I shot my eye's open and made myself sit up in my bed. I was soaked in sweat and was breathing heavily, I covered my face with my hands " oh god..." I sobbed out in pure fear and sadness, I looked at my alarm clock , 2:00 am. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I turned on the light and splashed water in my face and then dried off. I look in the mirror and began to let the tears fall down my face. that was one of the worst nightmares I have had in a while. I rub my face with my hand, " I need a beer." I mumble through my hand. I turn off the bathroom light and grab my jacket off the floor and slide it on. I silently slip out of my room and into the cafeteria, I guess it's open 24/7 because it's 2 in the morning and it's still open but the lights are off. I walk up to the drink bar, " OJ? no, fruit juice? no, milk? no, beer? yes." I say out loud. I grab the silver can of bud light beer and I sit down at the closest table. I pop open the beer and I take a few gulps of it and set it on the table, I hear foot steps, I look left and I see red walks in with his shirt off, as usual, black pants, and no shoes. " see you couldn't sleep either." he called out to me, " yep." I sigh back to him. he grabs a beer and sits in front of me, he pops it open and takes a gulp of the beer. " what's buggin you feathers?" he said a little concerned. I take a sip of my beer, " nightmares." I say back. " what about?" he said while taking a sip of his drink, I sit the beer on the table and cover my face with my hands, " abe." I mumble. red choked on his beer a little bit and then set it down, " abe?! why are you having nightmares about blue?" red asked sort of shocked. I take my hands and I lay them on the table, " I... don't know. I just have this feeling that something's going to go wrong on the mission?" I say with worry in my voice. " don't worry, ok? what was the nightmare like?" he asked. " it was dark, and I was frantically trying to search for abe because he sent out a distress signal, when I did... he was curled up in a corner, bleeding... dying." I tell him. I lay my head on my hands and shake my head, " you guys are the only family, and friends I have. and if something happens to one of you I... I." I couldn't get the words out. I raise my head and look at red " I don't know what I would do." I finish, he leans towards me, " anna, were a family, and family protect each other. and that's what we do here. because were family. we will protect everybody here till our last breath. that includes you and Abraham. ok?" he tells me wholeheartedly. I nod. " I hear that new agent Myers? he's trying to get Liz back here." I tell him. " yeah, boy scout needs to be careful though. he's getting on my nerves." he tells me. I smile and roll my eyes. after we finish our beers, we walk out of the cafeteria. he goes back to his room but I just have to check on abe. I quietly open the door and walk in, the only light in the room was from his tank, I walk up to it and he's floating in the middle of it with his eyes closed and gills moving up and down gently. I feel like such a creeper right now but I had to check on him, it was killing me. I nod and I climb up a ladder on the other side of the room and open the hatch and climb on top of the roof. I close it behind me, it was freezing and I was in black shorts and a tank top, with no shoes and a jacket. I fold my arms together and look up at the brightest star in the sky. " hey... it's me, Annabelle woods? listen I know we haven't spoken in a while, but this is important. were going back to the tracks today and I have a feeling its going to go wrong. please... I beg of you. keep red and abe safe. they are the only family I have and, I just. want them safe. I will give my life for both of them, just please keep them safe." and with that as my last words I climb down the hatch and back on to the ground. I look at the tank one more time and then I leave. I walk back to my room and I cover myself up again and go into a deep sleep. trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

* * *

I got up at 9:30 this morning and I was still a little tired but after a nice, hot shower, brushing my teeth and hair im ready to go. I put on skinny jeans and a gray tank top. I slid white ankle socks and black and white converse on to. after that I slid my black jacket on and left it unzipped. I walk up to my door and stop, I just stare at it. I put my hands on it and close my eyes, " I WILL protect both of you... even if it does kill me." I whisper to myself, I open the door and go to the cafeteria, all I got was a small glass of orange juice and a piece of bread, I took a few sips of the juice and a couple bites of the bread and then I threw both of them away. I wasn't hungry. I left the cafeteria and went back to my room, normally I visited abe in the morning but... I couldn't face him right now. I plopped on my bed back first and stared at the ceiling. I was so nervous and so scared about today, what would happen to red... or abe. it was him im most worried about. I was so deep in thought. but it was broken when I heard knocks at the door. " it's open." I shout to the door, but still looking at the ceiling. the door opens and then closes, I look over to see who it was, I grin " hey fish boy." I greeted to abe. I lean up and sit on the side of the bed. he takes a couple steps forward. " you didn't come by." he said, I sigh " im sorry it's just that... I've had a lot on my mind." I say back, " well, if it would make you feel better. would you like to talk about it?" I asked, I could really use company right now. I nod. he walks up to me and sits beside me. " what's wrong?" abe says concerned. " im just nervous about the mission." I tell him, " everyone is on there first official mission." he tells me trying to make me feel better, " yeah." I sigh, I close my eyes trying to calm my nerves but it wasn't working, and then I felt something on my hand. I open my eyes and look down, abe was holding my hand, I look up at him. all my nerves went away, I wasn't scared anymore. " your scared about the mission because your afraid you will lose red or me." he said in a ' everything is going to be ok.' tone. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and threatening to fall down my cheeks, " you guys are my only family. I cant lose you two." I sobbed out a little bit. " you wont. I promise." he said in a comforting tone, a single tear fell down my cheek as I looked back at him. he wiped it away with his other hand, he gently grabbed my chin and we looked deep into each others eyes, just by the look in his eyes I knew it broke his heart to see me cry. we slowly started to get closer and closer to each other, our lips were centimeters apart. my eyes slowly fluttered closed. our lips were just about to meet when, knock! knock! knock!. we both opened our eyes and quickly leaned back from one another and he let go of my hand and chin. I look down and close my eyes, " who is it." I say in a ' seriously?' tone. " its red, were fixing to leave in 30 minuets." he shouted through the door, " I will be there in a minuet." I shouted back. red walks off. " I think I should go and... get ready." abe says to me, I nod " yeah." I breath to him. he gets up and walks out the door. " I cant believe we were about to kiss... could he really feel the same way about me?" I think aloud. ' _well, maybe he does. and that's a good thing, you love him to, right?'_ my inner self said, " well, of coarse I do... but, I just, im afraid." I answer aloud, ' _of what? to love abe? you know he wont hurt you aj.'_ inner self says back, " I know he wont hurt me!... im afraid to love him because, everyone I have ever cared about somehow gets taken away!, it's a curse, that's why im afraid to love him because I don't want him to be ripped away from me." I say back, ' _aj... I know your afraid to love again, but, you don't have to be! he wont be ripped away from you. and if your afraid he will make it your job to make sure he isn't.'_ inner me says, ' _get the necklace. and when you guys get there, give it to him. ok?'_ she adds. " ok." I breath. I wipe a stray tear away and I grab my duffle bag from under my bed, I open it and I go all the way to the bottom and pull out a dark purple velvet pouch, I open it and pull out a shiny silver necklace, it had a silver chain, and it had a silver circle at the end of it, it had a small maple leaf in crested on it. this necklace has been passed down my family for generations, my mother gave it to me the night she got murdered, she said " Annabelle, this necklace was given to my mother from her lover, and she gave it to dad to give to me. and now I give it to you, my love. when it's needed most it will awake and give life." those were her last words to me. I never understood the last part, but it gave luck and protection, so I will give it to Abraham. I put the pouch back in the duffle bag and shove it under my bed. I put the necklace in my jacket pocket, and I get up. it was time to go to the subways.

* * *

we walked into an opening near the tracks. a train passed by honking it's horns. we had two other agents with us, and we had clay to. I coughed, " red that's the 5th tome you've blown smoke into my face. can you stop please." I ask him a little frustrated. " sure thing feathers." he mumbles through his cigar. I turn back to abe who was waving his hand in front of him to find the way we need to go, I remember what happened in my room a couple hours ago. I wish red didn't knock on the door, but at the same time im glad he did. I walk up beside abe, " so... um, have you found anything yet?" I say a little nervously, " hmm, not yet. but im getting a strong pulse from over there." he told me gesturing to the dark hall in front of us. " of coarse it would be the most dark and creepy hallway." I sighed, " it usually is." abe said back. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. " um, aj I have been meaning to say im sorry, for what happened in the room, I-" I interrupted him, " abe there's nothing to be sorry about. ok?" I sternly say to him, we look at each other and he nods. I nod back and we both look forward. " hmm, over here." he says gesturing everybody to follow him. we start to walk down the dark damp sewers of the subway, we were climbing over metal columns that have fallen to the ground. " well, you said those eggs needed dark and humid, well, they hit the jackpot." I told abe, " the subway lines, uh, they all converge. right around here." an older agent says. we were now in a room that was dark and humid and made of concrete. " right below us is the old vandeveer reservoir." he continued giving us information about the subway line, abe was waving his hand over the ground. "there's a pulse. over there." abe says pointing to a gray brick wall a few feet from us. " a cistern on the other side." he adds, red and the rest of us walk up to the wall, actually we stand a couple of feet away from red, " most of the eggs are there." abe says. " there's no way in. we should go back and request a special permit type 2 -" clay couldn't finish his sentence, red pulled back his stone hand and started punching the bricks over and over again, it echoed through out the entire subway line. I kept a hand over my eyes, when he stopped punching the walls I took my hand off my eyes, " way, to be stealthy red." I say sarcastically and a little angry, " you guys cumin or what?" red says as he turns around and walks through the whole in the wall. red lifts up the round metal circle and when he does hundreds of coach roaches scrambles away to find a dark place with no light, he sets it to the side and brushes a roach off his stone hand. " we lead a charmed life." abe says to red, "mm." he says back. red cracks two large glow sticks on his arm and drops them into the water below, I watch as they disappear.

abe took off his respirator and goggles, and his shoes and shirt, he was in his normal clothes, rubber pants that came above his knees. " hey doctor, this should cover your tail fin." red says holding out a necklace that had a small vile with some sort of bone in it, "reliquary, straight from the Vatican." red adds, abe takes it and wraps it around his wrist, " a bone from St. Dionysius. looks like a... pinkie." red says. " remind me why I keep doing this?" abe asks, " rotten eggs." I say leaning up against the wall beside him, " and the safety of mankind." red adds, abe looks up at him, "ah!" he says, he turns off his tracker, I gulp, " hey, fish boy." I say to abe, he looks up at me, I walk towards him and reach into my pocket and hold the necklace up to him, "here." I say, he looks at the necklace for a couple of seconds, " I cant take this, it was your mothers." he said, " just shut up and take it." I whisper to him. he grabs the necklace and puts it around his neck. " it gives luck and protection, you need it more than I do." I tell him, " thank you." he said, I nod, " stay safe, blue" I whisper to him, " you to." he whispered back. and I watched him dive and disappear into the water below. the power went out so me and red kept cracking glow sticks and throwing them around the room, " this doesn't look like dolls hair? be honest, red. what do you think?" clay said, " im thinking about doing it myself." red says sarcastically. every second abe was under there alone in the water the more my heart sped up. " hey you guys find anything yet?" red asks the two other agents through the com, " nothing yet red." a younger one replied, " what you guys on a lunch break or something?" red asks, " nothing here." the older one replies. I watch red crack a glow stick and throw it to the ground, revealing a man in a gas mask and some sort of ninja suit. there was a ticking sound coming from him, and he was wheezing. I widen my eyes, " red..." I whisper, he pulls out his gun and me and him start to run after gas mask and so does clay, " red and wings are on the move i'll cover them!" clay shouts threw the ear piece. it was only a matter of seconds before I lost red and clay, " red! clay!" I shout at them through the ear piece, all I heard back was static through the ear piece, I kept hearing footsteps around me, " shit!" I whisper- yell to myself. all of a sudden a blade goes around my neck and a hand squeezes my shoulder tight. I hear the ticking, " SHIT! RED, CLAY ANY BODY HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the static in my ear clears and I hear clays voice, " wings were are you! what's going on!" I was struggling to get out of his grasp, " HE'S GOT A BLADE TO MY-" he quickly covered my mouth, I was crying from fear and lack of oxygen. " WINGS! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" clay screamed through the ear piece, I made muffled screams through his hand, '_ USE YOUR POWERS! USE YOUR DAMN POWERS, GET HIM OFF OF YOU!'_ inner me screamed, I forced his hands of my neck and mouth with my levitation powers and then I quickly turn invisible and run away. I press myself against a wall and become visible again, I cried silently for a few seconds, I have to find red. " wings... WINGS! are you ok?!" I hear clay yell at me. I start to quickly walk left. " clay, im fine now." I answer a little out of breath, " thank god, I heard you scream and... shit!" he yells, " clay? clay!" I shout for him. I hear multiple gunshots echo through the subway line "CLAY!" I scream and I run to were I think the gunshots came from, I run out of a hallway and I see clay on the ground bleeding and gas mask beside him on the ground, red runs out of a hall way on the left and ran up to clay and put two fingers on his neck, " man down I need an ambulance right away do you read me?, hang in there pal... man down! do you read? do you read? quarry, moss do you read me?" red says, " I don't think they made it red." I say out of breathe, " I think those things got to them before we could." I added, red picks up clay bridaly and looks at me, " go find abe! NOW!" he commands me and runs off, I look at my tracker and it's blinking light blue and beeping, " abe..." I whimper, I run to the room were the glow sticks were and the beeping gets faster and louder, " ABE! ABRAHAM WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed, my beeping stops, I hear chocking. I follow the chocking sounds behind a pillar. I run and get on my knees beside Abraham. I cup his face with my hands, " abe! oh my god!" I shout, he had a huge claw mark going across his whole torso and was bleeding blue blood, like my nightmare. I started to cry, " abe, abe please! if you can hear me please give me a sign!" I shout in panic, he lifts up his hand a gently grabs my wrist, " oh god abe..." I breathe, " a,j... wat... er." he chock's out, I felt his gills and they were completely dry, how is he still alive? I look at the necklace and the maple leaf was glowing. it was keeping him alive, I run over to the whole and grab a handful of water and dump it on his gills, I do that two more times, I put my hands in the water and take them out and run to him and get on my knees again, I put my hands on his gills and look in his eyes in complete fear. he blinked a couple times and he got his normal color again, " aj..." he weakly said, I close my eyes and sigh in relief, I slide my hands down to his shoulders and sit on my legs, I put my forehead against his and let all the tears and sobs I was holding back come out. he put a hand on my cheek. I was so close to losing him, if I lost abe... I don't think I could get over it. " I... kept, a promise." he said weakly, " yes, you did. and you kept... you kept it." I sobbed out. " woods, did you find abe?" I hear reds voice in the ear piece. " yes... I found him, I found him. were headed up there now." I say back. " come on blue." I whisper. I wrap his arm around my shoulders and wrapped one of my arms around his waist.

after a couple of minuets we finally reached the surface. there was the dumpster truck and an ambulance, they just got finished loading clay on the ambulance, I coughed and wheezed a couple of times, " red..." I weakly said, he turns around and starts to run towards us. I took one more step and then dropped abe and collapsed beside him. my vision was getting blurry and my hearing became muffled. red got on his knees above both of us calling for help from two more agents at the truck. the last thing I saw was abe's eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. I was in a room, and in a hospital bed. I looked around. " abe..." I whisper, he was the one I wanted to see. a nurse in black scrubs walked in and rushed to me. " hey calm down." her kind voice said. " I want to go home." I say sternly, " ok, all we have to do is run a few test and you'll be ready to go." she assured me.

after a couple of hours they got me ready and ordered me a cab. " where you going sweetheart?" the guy in front said. " waste management services." I say back, he didn't ask questions. we drove about an hour when he finally reached the B.P.R.D. he stopped at the gate, " here you are." he said, " thanks how much do I owe you?" I quickly ask, " no charge." he says. " thanks." I say jumping out of the cab. he drives off, I walk up to the buzzer and press 103, " who is it?" that same voice I heard the first day I came here came on the speaker, " its woods." I say, " Jesus woods, get in here!" he shouted. I walk into the building and stopped on the golden seal. the guy nodded and I sank down into the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed. it was so nice to be home again. when I got to the bottom I was met by familiar and friendly faces. I stepped off the platform. red ran up to me and scooped me up in a huge bear hug. " it's good to see you to red!" I laughed, he leaned back and looked at me with a smile. " your really lucky feathers!" he laughed, he stepped aside revealing a beautiful pale skin, long black haired girl with dark brown eyes. " you must be Elizabeth." I greeted with a smile. " and you must be anna." she greeted back, we shake hands, " what the hell, just call me Liz!" she said giving me a friendly hug. she pulls back and goes beside red, the professor greets me with a smile and a warm hug. he was like a dad to me, " im glad to have you back Annabelle." he says walking to the other side of me. I quickly become sad, " hey, feathers." I look at red. " he's in there." he said pointing to a room. I nod. I put my hand on a translucent glass door and turn the handle. I close the door behind me and walk to a giant rectangle tank in the wall. I see an unconscious Abraham floating in it with this metal contraption around his torso. I could feel the tears about to fall. I put my hand against the glass, he was still wearing the necklace I gave him. " abe... you have to wake up. you cant leave, you have to make it through this, ok?... it should be me in your position right now. your the one who should be ok... I never got to tell you this when you were awake but... my heart is telling me I should accept that I love you, but my mind is telling me I shouldn't. I don't know what to do. im stuck at a crossroad and don't know what to do or where to go. I wish you were here... with me." I whisper to him. I sit sown in a metal chair and close my eyes, I ended up staying till morning with him. I hope he would be ok and wake up soon.

* * *

*** whew* ok guys, so that chapter, took me forever to make, and it ended up being a really sad chapter, I did not now that till right now? but I hoped everybody enjoyed it though! I want reviews and PM's as well! poor anna and abe :,( it's sort of like a tragic romance. and im sorry I didn't make them kiss just yet but I promise they will kiss soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey what's up guys! I hope everybody enjoyed chapter 3! it took me forever to make. I just love wrighting this story, I love all my viewers and visitors I love the reviews! AHHHHHHH! it's just amazing! thank you for everything you guys! xoxox. XD **

**WARNING: chapter contains blood and language.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I look around the room, ' I guess I fell asleep?' I thought to myself, the room was dark and the only light came from the computers in the room and the tank abe was in. the only noise was the beeping of the heart monitor. I straighten my back and lean forward in the chair, I turn and look at abe. he was still unconscious, I sigh and put my hand on the tank " hang in there." I whisper to him in a tired voice, I get up and I walk through the broken window they still didn't replace when red threw an oxygen tank at manning. my guess is that it's 10:30 pm, I was walking down the hall way when I see liz walking down the hallway. " hey liz?" I greeted, we stop in front of each other " hey anna." she greeted back, " what are you doing up so late?" I ask curiously,

" oh I just came from HB's room, me and Myers are getting coffee do, do you wanna come?"

" ummmm... no thanks, actually."

" you want me to bring you something back?"

" no im fine but thank you."

" ok... how's abe?"

" you know... he's still out cold but, he's fine."

" listen aj... can I call you aj?"

" of coarse."

" aj, I know your worried about him."

" well as a, close friend, of his I'm worrying about him."

" we all are. but, you the most. is there something going on between you two?"

" no... nothings going on between us. were just friends."

" mm-hmmm."

" what?"

" oh nothing... it's just that, you are totally crushing on Abraham!"

" what?! I am not!"

" you are to! I can see it in your eyes!"

* both chuckle*

after both of us stopped laughing we looked at each other again. " ok then, are you sure you don't want anything?" she asks again, " im sure liz." I reassure her, " ok, goodnight aj." she says walking off, " goodnight liz." I say back, I walk back to my room, but as soon as I put my hand on the door knob, " hey feathers!" red shouts, I turn to the left " you couldn't be any more louder red?" I say as he walks down the hall fully dressed, when he reaches me he speaks in his normal voice, " im going out you wanna come?" he asked, I sighed " your spying on liz and Myer's aren't you?" I say, " how did you know?" he asked, " because there going out for coffee?" I say, " how did you know they were going out for coffee?" he says a little louder, " because she told me." I say frustrated, " when?!" he says a little angry, " chill it hot head! she told me 5 minuets ago!" I yell at him, he groaned " are you coming or not." he sternly said, " fine i'll come! geez." I said, we went back to the study and climbed out the hatch and on to the roof, I take off my jacket and tie it around my waist, I pop my wings out, while red runs and jumps across rooftops I fly above them. we finally reached a rooftop across from the only coffee shop near the B.P.R.D. and I fly onto it and fold my wings in and red stands beside me. we look down at liz and Myer's as he is ordering coffee and liz is snapping pictures of building's and other stuff, Myer's walks up to liz and hands her, her coffee. " I admire him, he's a force of nature." I heard Myers say, " what are you two talking about? what is so fascinating, so important?" red mumbles, both of them start to walk straight, I have good hearing and I heard Myer's say " no, no, he's determined, unstoppable." liz replies " some people would call that cocky." she says, " he's just strong." Myer's laughs a little, " yeah, that he is." liz says. they switch coffee's I guess they accidently got each others. " my uh... my uncle says you like people for there qualities but love them for there defects." Myer's says, liz smiles a little " he loves you, you know. what about you? " Myer's adds, liz sighs. " I don't know. I grew up with him... but now every time I see him I get confused. there's hardly a day that goes by that he's not in my mind. even now. I feel like he's here." liz says walking off, I fly to the other roof top while red jumps to it, we quickly walk to the edge, Myer's gave her a doughnut and asked if she wanted sugar in her coffee, she said no. " no crème and sugar, moron, she takes it black." red mumbles, and sure enough she turned down the crème as well. " told you." he mumbles again, * snap* I close my eyes and sigh, I open them and look at red, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little bit, " she took his picture. damn." he says not wanting to believe it, I watch as he goes through all the stages of grief,

shock: " she took his picture."

accepting: " she took his picture."

angry: " she took his picture."

confused: " she took his picture."

I fly to the next roof that has cages filled with pigeons. red was so deep in thought that he put less power in his jump to make it to the next roof. " AHHHHHH, CRAP." he says, I run to the ledge and I grab his stone hand and start to flap my wings in an attempt to try and pull him up. I finally got him half way up when we both looked behind me to see a blond kid holding a pigeon in his hands, " oh, crap." I mumble, " hi." red says as we pull him on to the roof, " hey." the little boy says, " your hellboy!" he shouts a little bit " shh." red says holding a finger to his lips. " im on a mission." he adds and walks to the edge of the roof and looks at liz and Myers sit on a bench. " of sorts." I sigh as I walk past the kid and go beside red, " don't tell anyone, huh?" red says to the kid, " mm-hmm." he replies back, " that a boy." red says. a few minutes later the kid brings up cookies and a couple glasses of milk, all of us were sitting in chairs I found looking at both of them talking and laughing,

kid: " my mom baked them."

red: " she's laughing, she's sitting on a park bench, and she's laughing, [ sigh's] that's it. im done."

red says sounding defeated and grabbing a cookie for me and him. we both take a bit of our peanut butter cookies, " they don't look like spies?" the kid says, red turns to him " are you kidding me? look at this guy? those shady little eyes. that phony grin." he says as me and him eat the last of our cookies. " are you gonna eat that?" he asks the kid, " no." he says, red takes the cookie and eats it, " hey, he's yawning he's bored." the kid says, " yeah, the old yawning trick." red says, he hits the kids arm, " watch his arm." he says as he gets up and picks up a couple of rocks. " first he wants my job, then he wants my girl." he mumbles, he throws back his hand and shoots it forward, Myer's puts his hand on his forehead and yells " OW!", red tells us to get down with his hand, we get on the ground and poke our heads over the ledge, " nice shot!" the kid says as he takes a sip of his milk. a couple of minuets later I turn around, " hey, who are those guys?" the kid said, " red..." I say filled with worry, he quickly runs to the edge, agents jump out of cars and run to liz and Myers, they were saying something, " no! NO! no, not him!" liz shouts, " something's wrong." red mumbles, " sorry kid..." I whisper and me and red take off back to the B.P.R.D.

we burst through the door of the study and walk past the agents who are taking pictures and studying the scene playing out in front of us. as soon as I caught glimpse of someone lying on the floor dead laying in his own blood. I stop in horror when I see... professor broom. I cover my mouth with my hands and the tears fell down my cheeks as I sobbed at the scene. red fell to his knees when he reached his father and held him to his chest and started to cry, I shake my head and I run out of the room and to the only place I could think of. with abe. I ran to the room he was in and slammed the door behind me with all my power and with all the sadness and anger that was in me I just screamed and sobbed it out. he was like a father to me and now he's gone forever. I put my back against the wall and slid sown it putting my knees to my chest and burying my face in my arms. I looked up at the ceiling and just cried. " no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I sobbed. my heart was pounding, I lost a person I cared about, it was a curse. I hear a faint squeaking sound. but I ignored it, " aj..." I hear a sad voice say. I get up and I walk over to abe's tank and look at him straight in the eyes. abe was awake. he put his other hand against the glass, he looked sad. I put both of my hands on the glass were his was and put my forehead against the glass, and closed my eye's and let go of all the tears and sobs I have been holding back, " professor broom... he's dead." I sobbed out, " I know." he said in a sorrowful voice. " who would do such a horrible thing." I sob out, " ... kaal Rupert kroenen." he said sounding a little mad, " i'll kill him... I'll kill gasmask." I said mixed with sorrow and anger, we stayed quite. we had to soak in the horrible event that just happened. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. professor broom was dead.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror not wanting to take a step out the room, I had black eye shadow on, red lipstick, a black flowy dress that came to my knees, black flats, and I had my hair pulled up into a neat bun. I close my eye's. I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to believe he was dead. I open my eyes and I turn off the light in the bathroom and I walk out to my room. I grab the black umbrella and bright red rose and I walk out the room. we had to leave in five minuets, I opened the door to the room abe was in and I walked to his tank. he looked sad as well, " we have to leave in five minuets." I say, " it is a sad day for everyone... especially red." abe says. " I know he's coming... but he is going to stay out of sight." I say bowing my head. " I would hug you but im stuck in here." abe said sad and disappointed, I simply nod, " why are you letting me keep this necklace." abe said, I can tell him for luck and protection but, not because I love him. " for luck and protection... abe." I say. " then why do I get the feeling it's for something more?" he asked, " just remember this... when it's needed most, it will awaken... and give life." I say sadly, he nods. the door opens and I look over to find liz walking in, she was wearing a black dress and a black coat over it holding a black umbrella, she nodded " it's time..." she mumbled sadly.

black umbrellas fly open as rain starts to pour down from the gray sky. me and liz were at the very end of the crowd of people from the B.P.R.D. we were where the hearse was, 6 agents holding a black coffin came down the isle of people, two of the agents were manning and Myer's. I was clutching the rose in my hand, when they got closer to us I bowed my head and shed a single tear, I looked back up and they're putting his coffin in the hearse, when they closed the back of it I gave Myers the rose and asked him to put it on his grave for me. me and liz look at an arch behind us, red is standing on top of it looking down at the hearse in the rain holding his father's rosary. I bow my head, and turn around and get into a black van that's going to take us back home, with one less person in the family.

* * *

it's been three days since professor broom's funeral. me, liz, abe, everybody is doing much better. red hasn't talked to anybody since the funeral, it was really hard on him, I went to go visit abe, but when I put my hand on the door I heard liz talking to abe about red. I didn't want to be rude and I didn't mind at all that she was talking to him so, I just walked away back to the study. when I walked in I remembered that night 4 days ago. it was still a little hard to be in here but not as hard as it was. I walked up to the podium professor broom was found dead by and looked at a thick open book with 3 blood drops stained into one of the pages, I closed my eye's holding back the tears. I looked at the page, I have a good feeling our next mission is going to be in Moscow. im going to kill that son of a bitch kroenen, I was pissing myself off by thinking about him, I put a record on that played soft classic jazz, I walk to the couch and lay down on it, I was wearing a light blue tank top, black shorts, my converse, and my black jacket, and I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail. I closed my eye's and relaxed as the soft jazz music played in the background. all of a sudden the record stops. and it's replaced by a familiar ticking sound, I jolt my eye's open and I jump off the couch and look at the record player. I widen my eyes with fear as my heart drops to my feet. there beside the record player... was kroenen. " wh- what... do you, want?" I say completely terrified. he tilted his head to the side a little bit, ' he'll kill me if I try to fight him. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!' I scream at myself inside. I look at the wall on the other side of the room, there was a button that activated an alarm throughout the entire facility, if I could reach that I could be saved. I look back at kroenen, I quickly turn invisible, he tensed up and twirled his blades in his hands for a couple of seconds. I silently but quickly sneak past him and up to the button, I look back to make sure he was still walking to where I used to be and was, I look at the button and I slam my hand down on it. I quickly turn around and a loud alarm sounds through the entire facility, I become visible, kroenen turns around and in the blink of an eye a blade was at my neck, and my arms were forced behind my back and held tightly together. I was beyond terrified right now, he's actually going to kill me. the door fly's open and red, liz, and a group of agents walk through the door, everybody stop's when they see me, " aj!" liz shouts, " hey... gas mask, let her go." red says sternly. and with that kroenen throws me on to the ground and climbs out the hatch. I was disoriented, my head smacked on the ground hard enough to knock the breathe out of me and leave a gash on the side of my head, the blood ran down the side of my face and down to the side of my neck. liz ran over to me and helped me up. " are you ok aj?" she asked, I nodded " uh... yeah I think so." I say blinking my eye's rapidly, " lets get that checked out." she says, we start to walk towards the door but she stops at red and mumbles " tell abe about this." liz says, red nods and we both walk out the door. I was sitting on a metal table and a male doctor with a buzz cut shined a small flashlight into both of my eye's, " no signs of head trauma, no blood leaks... just a small cut." he says, he takes a cotton ball and puts alcohol on it and puts it on my cut, I hiss at the pain, he gives me a paper towel. I grab it and put it on my cut, " the cut isn't to deep so it should heal over night, but it will leave a bruise." he adds, " thank you doctor." liz says. another doctor walks in the room " im sorry to interrupt but Abraham is requesting to see Ms. woods." she says, I get up and I walk out the door and head down the hall, " hey, feathers." I turn around and I see red walk up to me, " what did the doctor say?" he asked " it's just a small cut, it'll heal over night." I inform him, " good, at least it was nothing serious." he said, I nod. " abe's really worried about you, you know." he says, I sigh " I know." I mumble back. he takes a couple steps forward, " I hope you know that he really cares about you. and I know that you care about him to." he says, I bow my head a little. " but hey that's just me. you two have to figure that out for yourself." he adds, I nod " thanks red." I say as I turn back around and head to the room where abe is, I walk in and close the door behind me, " anna?" I hear abe's worried voice, I walk up to the tank and grin at him, " hey fish boy." I greet, " are you ok?" he asks, " calm down, im fine, it's just a cut." I tell him. he closes his eyes and sighs, " im sorry. it's just that..." he didn't finish, " it's just, what?" I ask taking a step forward. " I just... anna I have been wanting to tell you something for a while... but im afraid, that if I say it... you wont feel the same." he says, my heart started to speed up, I opened my mouth like I was going to say something but I quickly closed it because I didn't know what to say. it was quiet for a few seconds, " anna... I... anna I care for you. deeply." he says nervously, I sigh quietly, did he really just say that... he loves me? " abe-" he cut me off, " aj... if you don't feel the same, I understand why you wouldn't like a freak like me." he says, I put down the paper towel and quickly walk to the rectangle tank and slam my right hand against it. he opens his eye's and looks at me, I had the look of sadness and anger on my face, " you are, not... a freak! no one here is a freak! so don't call yourself that again." I sternly corrected him. he looks at me in sadness, "... I never had a, chance until now... to say this, but,..." I nod, " I care about you to." I say, abe puts his hand against the glass where mine is. I closed my eye's and put my forehead to the glass, and so does he. we stay like that for a few minuets. I stay there with him for the rest of the night and until morning, we no longer had to hide it from each other. we no longer had to hide that we loved each other.

* * *

** HEY GUYS SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4! review, pm me everything, tell me what you thought of the whole chapter and tell me what you thought of the most**** important events were in the chapter as well. **

**Rest in piece, professor broom. :,( it truly was a sad day for everyone. I cried when I saw this in the movie. it's so sad! WE LOVE YOU PROFFESOR BROOM! WE WILL KEEP MANKIND ALIVE FOR YOU! :,(**


	5. Chapter 5

** I hope everybody enjoyed chapter 4, it was sad about professor broom dead. and heads up im nearing the end of hellboy 1, but do not fret! there is a hellboy 2 and I will continue chapters of the story with hellboy 2! **

** WARNING: chapter contains language and blood.**

* * *

I went back to my room sometime near the afternoon to check on my scratch. when I got into my bathroom I turn on the light and look in the mirror. right where the cut was, was a small purple and blue bruise and a pale line going through it. the doctor did say it would leave a bruise. I turn off the light and start to head back towards abe, but I stop when I hear manning talk about, Moscow? oh, see I knew we were going to Moscow. I slipped in quietly through the door. " hellboy's coming, I am not pleased about that but I am in charge. we either wrap this up or im closing this freak show for good." manning says, ' screw you manning.' I thought to myself, I lean up against the wall, " hey woods, im going to need you to come with us because were an agent short." he tells me, I nod and head out the room, liz is a few feet ahead of me. I have a good feeling she's going to the study to talk to red. I sigh and go back to my room to change, I put on a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, combat boots, and a black Brooklyn jacket. I walk back to abe's temporary room. I walk through the door and cross my arms, I walk in front of the tank, " hi." I said softly, " hi." he says back, " um... there an agent short, so manning's taking me to Moscow, along with red, liz, Myers, and a couple of other agents." I told him, " aj... after what happened to you in the subway line... just, please... promise me you'll stay safe?" he said worried, I walk up to the tank and put my hand on the glass, and he does to. " only if you promise me something?" I ask, " what is it?" he asks back. "... promise me... you'll be out of this tank, when I get back." I tell him softly, " I promise..." he said. we both close our eye's just wanting to enjoy the few minuets we have.

* * *

we've been on a plane flying to Moscow for 3 hours now, and it takes about five to get there, one agent was putting " live cargo" stickers on two wooden boxes. red held up this paper with a picture of sammael on it, " this engraving here represents Sammy. the text reads, " one falls. two shall arise." sammael." red says, he puts down the paper and starts to smoke his cigar, " we have to nail 'em all at once and the eggs." red says, " and when we do, no mumbo jumbo." manning says putting two grenade belts on the wooden box everyone was sitting at, " double- core Vulcan 65 grenades. now, we've installed a handy little timer, you set it, you walk away, cable pulls the safety pins. kaboom. easy to clean, easy to use." manning adds. we finally get to Moscow. me and red were in the wooden boxes, it was really cold and we have been driving for 2 hours. we made a couple stops here and there and I thought ' finally I can get out of this box!' but no we keep driving. " sparky to big read and feathers. do you read me? come in." I hear liz say to us through the ear piece, " what?" I laugh a little bit, " "sparky?" I wander who came up with that? Myers?" I hear red say, both of our crate's bounce a little bit, " yeah, were leaving the main road, so hang on." liz says, " this better be the place or i'll puke." red says, " you and me both." I say like im close to puking. " ah!" I shout as I hit the top of my head against the crate. I hear the brake's squeaking and I kick the side of the crate off and climb out into the snow, I walk over to reads crate and me and liz pull the wall of the crate together, " you better come out and see." liz says, red climbs out of the crate and we both look at a cemetery, " Sebastian plackba number 16." red says looking at the top of the arch at the black gate in front of us. we walk into the cemetery. we search for hours and still didn't find anything, " forget it. were never gonna find Rasputin's mausoleum. it's practically a city, and it stinks, and it's muddy. I think, uh, we go back, we check into the hotel. we regroup... after breakfast. I think what we do here is set up a grid, go in by quadrants. set up satellite photography." manning says, we stop for a minuet, red comes up behind him and pats his shoulder a few times. he starts to walk forward, " let me ask for directions." he says as he disappears into the cemetery, " oh crap." I mumble. " this is ridiculous. I run this show not him." manning complains, I was sitting by liz on the top steps of a grave, two other agents were sitting below us, Myers was keeping an eye out for red. " this guys nothing but trouble. nothing." he adds, me and liz sigh in frustration as he continues, " ten minuets were out of here." he says, me and liz turn to him and we say the same thing to him, " will you shut up and let him do his thing." we both say, " anybody got a power bar?" he asks, me and liz look forward and roll our eye's. " hey, hey here he is?" I here Myers say, every body gets up and walks towards him, " what... the hell is on your back?" I ask him, he's got torso of a half rotten body on his back, and he's holding it by a noose. " 60 feet further, comrades..." red says in a fake Russian accent, " and three rows in." he says in his normal voice, " again I ask, what the hell is on your back?" I ask, " this here is Ivan klimentovich. say hi Ivan." red says, Ivan turns towards him and says something in the weirdest accent, it sort of sounds like he's chocking. " gotcha." red says. me and liz were grinning at him in amusement while the others look at him a little disgusted. we walk into this dark mausoleum and walk down a long flight of stairs, " Ivan says there's a whole network of tunnels down here. goes on for miles." red says, we get into this room, " stay close everybody." red adds, " you better be right about this." manning says, we all stop in the middle of the room looking around to try and figure out where to go, " we'll be alright as long as we don't separate." red says, al of a sudden there was a loud clash and metal walls fly up out of the ground and separate all of us, spikes fly out of the wall surrounding all sides. " hey, sparky. tell everyone to turn their locater belts on, anybody see's anything-" liz interrupts him, " I'll say " marco." she says, " polo." red says, " polo." I say back. " are you sure about this?" Myers asks, " on a scale one to ten, two, don't worry boy scout. they'll take care of you." red says referring to me and liz. " they're tough one's." he adds. me and liz walk to the front of the line, " okay, come on." Myers says. and with that we wonder into a hall not knowing what to expect at every turn.

* * *

we wander around for a couple minuets, there were echoed bangs, " hey red?" I say through my ear piece, " shh. somebody's here. there's opera music." I hear him whisper, " it's that son of a bitch kroenen!, kick his ass for me!" I whisper-yell at him, " he killed my father. I was already planning to." he said. we shined flashlights through a dark damp hall, we have been walking for about an hour now, " so he thinks you and I, uh,... that's why he's made at me." Myers says to liz. " but it's not true, right?" he adds, "... what?" liz asks, " well, that, you know, you feel that way about me." he asks, liz turns around and shines the flashlight in his face, " you wanna know that here? now?" she asks, " uh, yeah." he says, " red, white, whatever. guys are all the same." liz says turning around and catching up with me. " hey, wait up." Myers says. we walk into a opening and there's green water on the ground, I make everybody stop, one of our agents was already to far ahead, " oh, my god." liz says, there were six sammael's and four piles of eggs, " lets back out, real slow." Myers said, all 3 of us started to back out, but then we turn around at the sound of a door closing. we gasp and put our hands on the door trying to pull it open but it was to late, we turn around and all 6 of them start to slowly walk towards us. " Myers, ready your grenades." the other agent says to him, " no, you idiot stop, don't move!" I whisper to him. " marco. marco. marco." liz says, " get your big red ass over here." I add, there was banging and rock started to fall into the water making all of them stop. and then there's a loud ding, and the agent in front of us is snatched to the right by one of those creatures and when he hits the ground it starts to eat him. then another comes over and starts to claw and bite at him. Myers pulls out his pistol and shoots one of them in the head, all it does is fling his head to the side, he turns his head and looks back at us. he shoots him again and it does the same thing, Myers push's both of us back with his arm trying to guard us as that thing roars and starts to jump after us, but he's quickly stopped when red and a bunch of rock falls on top of it. all three of us crouched down on to the floor as we completely got soaked in water. red gets up and turns towards them. we get up as well. red jumps on top of one and he starts to punch at it, and kick it. he grabs another one that jumped at him from behind and throws it to the ground. all of them start to jump and claw and bite at him. one jumps onto his back, he flings him off and throws him onto the rocks and yells " NO PIGGYBACKS!", two more came and he couldn't fight them off. they jump on him and tackle him to the ground, they claw and bite at him and he's struggling to desperately get them off of him. " RED!" me and liz shout at him. liz starts to run towards him but Myers grabs her arm and pulls her back, " liz no!" he shouted, " they're gonna kill him!" she sobbed out while hitting him in the chest with her hands, " Myers let her go!" I sobbed out to, " do something!" liz screamed grabbing his arm with the gun in his hand and pointing it to them. he snatches his arm away, " well, what! what do you want me to do!" he shouts at her, " hit me." she shouts at him, " what?!" he yells back, she hits him in the arm, " hit me." she sternly said, he didn't respond. she sobs and looks at red, " NOW!" she screams. I snatch liz and turn her around, I lift my hand up and I swing it forward and slap her right in the face. I was breathing heavily, she lifts up her hand and it completely lights up with blue fire, " you should be running." she tells Myers, I grab his arm and I run behind me and push him behind a pillar and I run to right and put myself behind a pillar as well. liz completely lights up with blue fire and walks down the ledges with water in them, wherever she stepped the water would clear. after she got about five feet away she started lifting her arms out to the side, I press my back against the pillar even more " HOLD ON!" I shout to Myers. liz shoots her fire forward and in all directions, I closed my eyes knowing I would black out soon, she destroyed every demon and every single egg. and then there's a loud bang and everything goes black.

I open my eyes to a loud clanking noise, I look over across the room and some short haired blonde chick with red lipstick is hitting the red button on the grenade belt with a giant hammer, Myers is shackled to a wall and is sitting on the ground watching her hit the grenade belt, liz was almost naked on a stone table with a golden and black cloth placed neatly over her, red was in the middle of the room with this giant wooden thing that looks like what they locked people up with in medieval times, it had metal rods with nails holding them down into the wood and there was this silver circle with different symbols on it around his stone hand, I was laying on the marble ground with metal shackles around my wrist and the chains went into the wall behind me, I had a bruise on my right cheek and a cut on the corner of my lip and blood coming down it. there were loud rattling's of chains I look over and red is trying to get out of that thing that was holding him captive. he roared in anger and frustration from not being able to get out. " and I looked... and beheld an angel." a man in a golden and black robe with a thick Russian accent looked up at a stone angel above him, " and in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit." he added and turned around to red, " these were the words I heard as a peasant boy in tobolsk. and now, the door, sent by the ogdru jahad so that they might at long last enter our world." he said gesturing to a large piece of marble with cracks in it and to wholes the size of reds stone hand. " you are the key. the right hand of doom. your stone hand. what did you think it was made for?" the women said she also had a thick Russian accent, red roared even louder and started yanking up to try and free himself, " open the locks!" she shouts, " don't do it, red! don't do it!" Myers shouted, the lady lifts up her hammer and hits him in the face making him moan in pain. " silence." she said. red falls to his knees once more, " imagine it... an Eden... for you and her." she adds, " no." red says. " no? in exchange for her soul, then?" Rasputin says, I become worried. he looks up and thunder starts to rumble and the clouds starts to spin around the full moon. " open the door." he said to red looking at him. " no." he says, " as you wish." Rasputin said, he puts down the book he was holding and lifts liz's head up , " no... NO!" red shouted, " LIZ!" I shout, " NO! NO!" red shouted as Rasputin opens her mouth and sucks something blue into his mouth, " LIZ!" I screamed getting up on my knees and yanking at the chains, red was thrashing side to side screaming. he sets her head down and it falls limp to the side, I cry a little and I sit on my legs and just stair at the now dead liz. red stops thrashing and bows his head, Rasputin walks up to him, " her soul awaits on the other side. if you want her back, open the door. and claim her." he says, red shoots up and snarls at him trying to reach for him. Rasputin grabs the wood and forces him to stay still, " your true name is inscribed around the locks that hold you. you cannot break them, no matter how strong you are." he says, " the eclipse has begun." the women says, the clouds started to go towards the moon and it started turning orange, " your true name... SAY IT!" he shouts, " don't say it red!... don't say it!" I shout, he looks at reds left hand and snatches his fathers rosary snapping it in half, he holds it up to him " become the key. " he says throwing it to the side Myers was on. red sighs and falls to his knees, " for her." he says in a shaky voice, " no..." I breath shaking my head. " anung un rama. repeat it." Rasputin says, " anung un rama." red says, the metal rods pop off and the whole thing falls off. the whole room turned orange and red, red stands up and his horns go to full length and a fire crown appears on his head and every time he breaths a puff of red air comes out. he walks over to the block of marble, he puts his stone hand in one of the wholes and turns it, an orange beam of light shoots up into the sky. I stare at him in complete shock, there's load roaring and these massive tentacle's start to come down from the sky. I look across the room and Myers has one of his hands out of his shackles and is reaching for professor brooms rosary. red yanks his hand out of the marble. I wiggle both of my hands out of the shackles and look back at Myers, he finally got the rosary and looked at me, we both nod at each other and get up, I turn invisible and make my way towards the blonde chick, " remember who you are!" Myers shouted holding up the rosary, red takes his hand away from the lock and turns towards him. Myers throws the rosary and red catch's it and the cross burns into his human hand. the blonde chick raises her hammer but I snatch it out of her hand and sweep her leg out from under her with mine, she falls to the ground and I come visible, I raise the hammer and I smack her in the head with it and she's out cold. " act like a bitch get hit like a bitch." I mumble, I drop the hammer on the ground and spit on her face, Myers and I turn around to red. he is staring at the cross burned into his hand from his fathers rosary, " believe me, I lived long enough to know not a tear will be shed for this world!" Rasputin shouts at him in anger, me and Myers walk towards red, " you have a choice. your father gave you that." I say to him. " no, you don't, open it!" Rasputin shouts again, " DO IT!" he shouts again. red reaches up to his horns grips them as tight as he can and yanks them off. his crown quickly fades away, " no...no." Rasputin says. the beam flickers, the beast shriek and go back up to space. everything goes back to normal, " what have you done!" Rasputin shouts, red griped one of his horns and with a grunt he stabs Rasputin straight in the stomach " I chose." red grunted taking out the horn and dropping it to the ground. Rasputin falls to his knees. red walks up to liz and picks her up bridaly, " you will never fulfill your destiney. you will never understand the power inside you." Rasputin chocked out, red turns around and all three of us start to walk away " I guess i'll just have to find away to live with it." red says, we all stop when we hear glass crunching, red lifts up his foot revealing a broken glass eyeball. we look back at Rasputin, one of his eyes was missing and something was wiggling underneath his skin, " child... look what you've done, you've killed me... an insignificant man, but you have brought forth... a god." he said, something shoots out of his stomach, it looks like a mini version of those giant beast that were coming down from the sky, " Myers, woods lets go." red says, all three of us run away into the hall way in front of us, after a minute or two we stopped and red set liz against a wall. " I took a grenade belt, and now the damn thing's broken." Myers says. "... keep her safe, will you?" red asks Myers, " whatever happens don't leave her alone." he adds, " I wont." Myers says, red gets up and looks at Myers, " your okay, Myers." red says, " stick around. he turns around and starts to walk away, " hey, red..." Myers says, red turns around and he tosses red the grenade belt, " just pull the cable." he says, " I didn't get you anything." red says, " are you gonna be okay? alone?" Myers says. red tosses the belt over his shoulder, " how big can it be?" red says, all of a sudden red is snatched up by a giant tentacle and dragged back to the room, " im guessing pretty big!" I shout at red while he is being dragged back. there were roars and groans a minute after he was dragged off and then there was a loud boom. Myers got down and put two fingers to liz's neck, we both look over when we hear reds footsteps, " she's got no pulse." Myers says getting up and backing away, red drops his blue blood covered jacket to the ground, " she's not breathing." Myers adds, red gets on his knees beside her and whispers " liz." and then he leaned towards her and whispered something both of us couldn't hear. but I did hear a little something, " I was so foolish, so foolish..." and then I couldn't hear what else he said, red lets go of her face and leans back, and then I see liz move her head and sigh a couple times, she looks up at red and he smiles briefly, he gets up and she grabs his hand and he pulls her, pulling her into a hug, " red..." she mumbles, " in the dark... I heard your voice. what did you say?" she says looking at red. " I said, " hey... " you on the other side, let her go," he starts, there lips were centimeters apart, " because for... " for her, i'll cross over... and then you'll be sorry." he says. I grin and look to my left not wanting to invade a moment so strong between them two. she kisses him and they both completely light up with blue fire. " what makes a man a man?" a friend of mine once wondered. " is it his origins? the way he comes to life?" I don't think so. it's the choices he makes. not how he starts things, but how he decides to end them.

after a long trip back to the B.P.R.D. the plane lands and the hatch opens revealing a crowd of agents clapping and cheering saying congratulations. what a scene we must have made, red in his shredded up clothes, liz in a black tank top and pants, Myers with cuts on the side of his face, and me with two bruises on my face and with a cut on my lip. I looked past the crowd looking for abe, I caught him leaning up against the door, I stop and sigh, I walk past everybody and push past the crowd of agents to get to him. he walked up to me and I wrap one arm around his torso and the other around his shoulders and pressed my cheek up against his, he wrapped his arms around my waist. he was wearing his normal attire those rubber pants that came above his knees and my necklace I gave him, " I kept a promise." he said, I smiled " and I kept a promise." I replied back, we both closed our eyes, we didn't care who saw us, we didn't care what they said, we loved each other, red and liz stood beside us a couple feet away smiling at us. we open our eyes and lean back, we put our foreheads together and looked deeply at each other. we stay like that for a couple seconds and then we all head inside and celebrate for saving the world. I have a good feeling we're going to have a lot of these parties. after it was over it was 10:30 at night and everybody was tired, me and abe went back to the study. we stood in the middle of the room and looked at each other, " you were right. there's more to that necklace then I have been telling you." I say softly, I grab his hand and I close my eye's, I let him know what my mother told me that night, how it's been passed down from lover to lover. I open my eye's and let go of his hand, we look at each other and he grabs my chin gently. we start to lean towards each other, our lips were centimeters apart. I slowly flutter my eye's closed, and then our lips touch, I smile a little when we both started to kiss each other, I wrap both of my arms around his shoulders and he puts his other hand on my waist. finally we had our first kiss. for so long I thought I was alone in this world, until I found the B.P.R.D. and until I met red. liz. professor broom. and Abraham. even though we look different, we're just like you. we have feelings, we have emotions, and we can love. you may call us freaks but actually we're human just like you. and now I know after years and years. that im **not alone**.

* * *

**" what is it that makes a man a man? is it his origins? the way things start? or is it something else? something harder to describe?" **

_**- professor Trevor** **broom**. _

__** THIS ISNT THE END GUYS I WILL CONTINUE WITH MORE CHAPTERS! :)**


End file.
